


A Little Twitchy

by modern_leper



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blessing, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stevie is incapable of faking sincerity, and sincerity in general, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_leper/pseuds/modern_leper
Summary: Patrick asks for Stevie's blessing to marry David, and it's only slight less nerve wracking than actually proposing to David
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	A Little Twitchy

**Author's Note:**

> A scene I wish we could have gotten to see (but actually not because it would have ruined the surprise in The Hike)

Stevie was in the middle of a game of solitaire when she heard the lobby door open, and looked up to find Patrick standing awkwardly at the front desk. He was drumming his fingers on the counter and looking downright uneasy.

“Hey,” she said, turning her eyes back to the game.

“Hi.”

There was a long stretch of silence punctuated only by the tapping of his fingers on her desk.

“David’s not here,” she said, assuming he had come to pick up David, and wondering why he hadn't just gone straight to his room.

“I know,” his voice sounded strange, like he was trying to talk through someone with very weak hands attempting to strangle him. “He’s at the store right now. Actually I wanted to...do you, um, do you have a second?” Whatever he wanted to talk about apparently demanded more than ten percent of her attention and the right side of her face.

She spun her chair around. “Well if you saw how empty the parking lot is right now then you’d know I have many seconds. All the seconds really. What’s up?” She shot a look at where his hand was still tapping away on the counter.

Patrick must have finally noticed how much it looked like he’d developed a tremor as he shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I have something I wanted to talk to you about, something import-”

“Whoa, wait, hold on a sec,” she held up a finger. “Please tell me you’re not dropping out of the musical.”

“What?” Patrick’s confusion pulled him out whatever awkward tailspin his brain had been sending him on. “No, of course not.”

Stevie breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God, I would have killed you. We barely know our steps as it is, and if I have to learn the dance all over again with some other jackass…”

“No, no, don’t worry, you’re still doing it with this jackass,” he cocked two thumbs to point at himself.

She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in her chair, looking mildly guilty for how quickly she’d been prepared to threaten his life over a community theater production.

“Sorry, you just looked a little...well, twitchy. No offense,” she added quickly. “I assumed you were about to deliver some bad news.”

“No! Well, yes, I guess I am a little on the twitchy side today, but the reason I came here is actually good news. Hopefully. I don’t know, it depends, really.” 

“Patrick, I don’t know CPR,” she warned. “So if you give yourself a heart attack before you remember how to form sentences like a normal human being, then we’re both screwed.”

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, fair point.”

He reached behind him into his back pocket and pulled out a black rectangular box and placed it on the counter. 

Stevie stared at the box and then back at Patrick. “Open it,” he prompted.

She popped open the lid to find four broad gold rings staring back at her. It took a moment to register why they looked so familiar to her, and then it clicked; they were near identical replicas of the four silver rings David usually wore on his right hand.

She was about to ask Patrick what the special occasion that he was planning to spring these on David was when she looked up and noticed the expression on his face. He was biting his bottom lip so hard it had gone white and even though they were shoved safely in his pockets now, she could still tell his hands were fidgeting away.

“Oh my God.” It finally hit her. “Are these-are they-are you proposing to David?!”

Patrick face broke into a smile upon hearing the excitement in her voice. “That’s the plan.”

“Oh my God!” She started to jump up and down behind her desk, the most visibly emotional outburst Patrick had ever witnessed from her.

He held up his hands to signal that he needed her to pause her jumping for a few seconds. She settled for bouncing on the balls of her feet instead.

“The first part of my plan was actually coming here.”

“To show me the rings? They’re gorgeous by the way.” She couldn’t take her eyes off of them.

“That. And also to ask for your blessing.”

Her bouncing ceased immediately. “My what now?”

“Your blessing. I wouldn’t feel right proposing to him without it.”

Patrick had apparently passed the torch of forgetting how to form words into sentences on to her. “I-uh...that’s um, that’s so sweet,” she babbled. “But shouldn’t you be asking like...his parents, or maybe Alexis I guess? I mean, you technically don’t need anyone’s blessing to do this, you know that right? This isn’t feudal England, no one’s going to trade you David for some sheep and a plot of land.”

Most of the tension had gone out of Patrick’s body now that the cat was out of the bag. “Don’t undersell him, he’d be worth at least a couple cows.”

She actually snorted, not at the joke, but from imagining David’s outrage at being low-balled in terms of livestock.

“But I wanted it anyway,” he continued, “and I wanted it from you.”

She shook her head, not understanding. “Why me?”

“Because you’re his person,” he replied, as though it should have been obvious. “You know him better than anyone, aside from me, I’d hope. You know him well enough that you would tell me if this was a super bad and premature idea and that I should go hide those rings at the bottom of a shoe box for another two to three years.”

She looked alarmed at the mere suggestion. “Don’t you dare.”

Patrick smiled. “See? That was kinda what I was hoping to hear.”

“And his family?”

“Are wonderful, and I love them. But they have their own versions of David that they know best. I think your version is the closest thing to the real David. To my David.”

Stevie swiped at the corner of her eye and managed missed the tear that was building there entirely. “Jesus Christ, what Hallmark Christmas movie did David pull you out of?” 

Patrick laughed through his own tears now.

“Besides,” he continued, “if I asked any of them then it would be a race against the clock to see who would accidentally spill the beans to David before I ever even got a chance to talk to him.”

“With Alexis you’d be lucky to make it to lunch,” Stevie deadpanned. 

“You see my point. So does this - I mean...do I have your blessing?”

“Are you kidding me?!” Stevie launched herself over the counter to wrap her arms around Patrick. Patrick caught her before her momentum could take them both down and pulled her tightly into a hug.

“So that’s a yes?”

She pulled back so she could actually she his face when she answered. “Only if I get to plan your bachelor parties.”

Patrick was about to laugh at her condition when he saw how serious her expression was. “Um, yeah, sure. Have at it.”

“Then yes.” Her smile was so broad her face could barely contain it.

Stevie gave the rings one long last look before handing the box back to Patrick. “I’m glad David found you. I know he’s…a lot,” she decided was the most diplomatic way to put it. “But he deserves someone who likes him just the way he is.”

“I love him just the way he is,” he replied with what she recognized as utter sincerity.

She felt more tears threatening to come, so she pulled him into another hug and allowed him to lift her up to his height.

“You know David is going to be a massive bridezilla right?” she sniffled into his shoulder.

“Mmhmm,” he hummed. “The biggest.”


End file.
